EP 1 214 052 A discloses suspoemulsions comprising a mixture of active ingredient and water-immiscible liquid, preferably sunflower oil, and one of stabilizing agent belonging to group of emulsifiers, surfactants, thickeners, anti-oxidants and antimicrobial agent.
EP 0 727 996 A discloses aqueous suspensions of fenbendazol, non-ionic surface active agent and preservative.
WO 2007/144362 A discloses formulations for drinking water administration comprising a Tween-type surfactant and an active ingredient having average particle size below 450 nm.
WO 2010/045700 A discloses formulations comprising 0.5-15% benzimidazole type active agent, 0.2-10% alkane glycoles or polyalkane glycol, 0.5-15% of surfactant selected from non ionic polyethylene sorbitan monooleate, 0.01-5% emulsifier selected from lactose, sucrose, mannitol, xanthan gum, 0.01-5% stabilizer from the group of antimicrobials.
WO 2010/011289 A provides a formulation comprising an oil, surfactant, co-surfactant, and dipolar protic solvent.
In spite of the above teachings, there is still demand for veterinary compositions comprising water-insoluble active ingredients in an aqueous dispersed form, which exhibit an increased stability.
The present invention was made to meet this demand. Thus, the present invention provides particularly stable veterinary compositions comprising active ingredients with limited solubility in water in an aqueous dispersed form. In particular, these compositions exhibit the following benefit: The choice of ingredients permits an economical preparation and formulation which is less risky to health. Further advantages are chemical and physical stability of the formulation, stability of the secondary preparation after dilution of the formulation with water in terms of sedimentation and segregation.